The invention relates to a method for producing a narrow or slit wall in the soil as well as a device for its working.
A method of this kind is already known from DE-OS 2 236 901, with the driver used for this purpose having three vibrating tubes supported by a common header with guide blades near their lower ends In the known method, reliable assurance cannot be provided that the individual wall segments which follow one another in the construction direction of the narrow wall and are prefabricated by penetration and withdrawal of the drivers, abut one another continuously to form a continuous watertight narrow wall. A tight seal between the individual paths prefabricated by a vibrating tube in each wall section is not ensured either. As a result of minor changes in direction during penetration of the drivers, caused primarily by irregular characteristics of the soil, gaps can occur between the successive wall sections or paths, whose presence cannot be determined or can be determined only after completion of the narrow wall as a result of the seepage of water or other liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,142 teaches a method in which two parallel soil borers mix soil with a curing material, whereby, to produce a continuous solidified wall, one of the two soil borers, at its next penetration stroke, penetrates the borehole drilled on the previous stroke by another soil borer and filled with material to be cured. This is intended both to ensure mutual contact between the wall sections produced in successive strokes and also to ensure good mixing of soil and curing material when a soil borer penetrates once more into the same borehole. An inadvertent lateral deviation of one or both soil borers from the intended parallelism and the consequent leakage in the wall to be produced cannot be determined in this method.